What we could have had
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: A short story between Megatron and RobustShell set in the Bayverse. Story is told in Megatron's perspective. Alternate Universe to 'This is Crazy, but I'm in the Bayverse' [Stand alone] Made and completed: 5.28.2015


"Lord Megatron," RobustShell said. "I offer myself as a Decepticon for this mission."

Many of my army had been silent after I had made it clear what this mission requires and what is to be done. RobustShell, a long time follower of mine, is part of the army. I look up towards the purple and black femme. Never had she offered to be part of a very risky mission.

Which is odd that she offered.

More stranger when a Con would usually take the task.

Yet none except for RobustShell had offered.

"Is there something I am not aware of going on?" I ask.

"No, my lord," RobustShell said. "I want to serve the cause well."

"Then so be it," I said. "And the ones who did not take the mission are left to the dig." Their optics ran wide except for RobustShell followed by jaw's dropping and looks of disbelief. "I expect every 'con in here to start their task; right now."

RobustShell had already stood up before I had mentioned it and made her way towards the doors. Something did not feel right about this solar cycle. It is as if I am in another universe when in fact I am not. Starscream, the air commander I have, may know what is going on among the warriors.

I wait for the Decepticons to have left the room.

Within Earth minutes I am the only one inside.

I get up then walk out of the room.

The dig is something being held in Africa's large forest. The dig is essentially searching for possible remains of our kind's ancestors. Anything is possible when it comes to a planet being the source of two battles involving The Allspark and Egypt. I had to know if my kind had originated not on Cybertron but in fact Earth. I walk down the hall lost in my thoughts heading to Starscream's rather empty lair.

Starscream is usually not at important meetings I hold.

I came to the door then knock on it three times.

Each time the knock went louder and louder.

The door slid open to reveal my air commander who is oddly designed like a product made by organics. RobustShell had mentioned it a couple months ago to me; she made the point clear by holding a chip along side Starscream when he was in the distance.

"What is it, Master?" Starscream asks.

"I can't quite pin point what is going on among my men," I said.

"What do you mean?" Starscream asks, startled.

"RobustShell usually does the dirty work and one Decepticon at least takes up a mission that will never get done," I said. "Most of the time that is."

"Perhaps they had a bet gone wrong," Starscream offers. "Maybe that is the bet I have heard circulating the Nemesis."

I raise my remaining optic brow.

"What bet?" I ask.

"A femme and a couple Decepticons attempt to paintball Optimus Prime's trailer," Starscream said. "Apparently RobustShell bet she could make the shot and failed."

"That is new to hear RobustShell betting," I said.

"She does it all the time," Starscream said. "Just not the actual betting." I lower my remaining optic brow. "I have known her for so long I can tell when she is betting. She doesn't do betting aboard The Nemesis often but does it in combat...I am surprised she bet aboard The Nemesis."

I hadn't known RobustShell to be a better.

Then again Starscream is the one who introduced me to RobustShell.

"That answers a lot of my questions," I said.

But really it did not.

Why did Rob bet aboard The Nemesis? I left Starscream to his wondering. Perhaps I can get more information by some 'Con who had been there when the bet was made. Most Decepticons don't know when some one mentions a curious fact being strange for one to do around me; I dig further. Maybe it is RobustShell rubbing off me.

I found one Decepticon acting strangely mad with their servos breaking the cup.

"Hello," I said.

This Decepticon knocks over the glass acting surprised. This Decepticon is named Panthen who has the animal mode of a tiger with several black strikes along his gray armor and his tail is often used as a lasso. Panthen grabs the cup before it fell to the floor acting nervous letting down his furious attitude.

"My lord!" Panthen said. "I-I-I did not expect you to come."

"I heard a Con bet aboard the Nemesis," I said.

"Oh that," Panthen said, with a eased sigh. "It was a stupid thing over an insult."

"What insult?" I ask.

Panthen's shoulder sulk and he had a nervous laugh.

"Well," Panthen said, shyly. "Erm...Um..."

"Speak now or lose your voice box," I threaten Panthen.

Panthen gulps.

"Well," Panthen said. "I was there when the mechs made an insult...of um...You. So RobustShell stood up, got into an argument, and declared they didn't have honor until they paintball Optimus Prime's trailer. Two bet that if they hit the trailer then RobustShell has to take the next dead mission. RobustShell betted she can make the shot and in exchange she did make it they have to apologize to you."

Normally I don't get being told something such as this.

Typically I am left unaware what kind of mayhem my men do while on their own time.

"And you were part of the bet," I said. "Otherwise you would have no reason to be breaking the glass."

"No, I wasn't," Panthen denies.

"And you were the first one to bet," I said. "You know specifically what happened and that means you are responsible." I narrow my remaining optics toward Panthen. "If RobustShell dies because of your bet then you will be left to the jungle planet without your insignia."

I learned later that solar cycle that RobustShell had been offlined.

Oh, what we could have had.

In return; Panthen faced his punishment.

The End.


End file.
